Ice Cap
Ice Cap is an enemy encountered in Snowdin Forest. Appearance Described as a "teen," it appears as a small humanoid made of snow with a huge head compared to its tiny body and limbs. It has large, sunken eyes and a rotating, drill-like horn on its nose. The mohawk shaped, glacial ice protrusion on its head seems to actually be a hat, of which it is very proud. Appears with *Snowdrake *Jerry Attacks * Top hat-like objects appear at the bottom of the screen and shoot chunks of ice upwards, which fall back down after a bit of a delay. * Waves enclose the bottom of the screen with a zig-zagging path between them that can be dodged by simply moving up and down slightly in a rhythm. Strategy * Ice Cap desperately craves attention, so if you ignore its hat for two turns, you can spare it. * You can steal his hat after ignoring him twice. He will turn into just 'ice', as he now lacks his hat. If you compliment him afterwards, his name will be yellow during the credits. * You can spare Ice Cap immediately if it is encountered alongside Snowdrake. To do this, select the Joke command from the ACT menu on Snowdrake, and Ice Cap will laugh at the joke. It can be immediately spared after this. The same holds true for Jerry. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits * White Text - "Thinking About Its Hat" * Yellow Text - "Fashion Designer" ** In order to achieve the yellow text, Ice Cap must first be ignored twice. Then, his hat must be stolen, and then he must be complimented. During the True Pacifist Route ending, you can see Ice Cap in Snowdin Forest. Alternatively, you can see them after clearing Waterfall if you've killed nothing in Snowdin Forest. Quotes * HELLO??? My hat's up here. Ignore * OK! I'll ignore you too. multiple times * Better a hatter than a HATER. multiple times * Fine!!! I don't care!!! multiple times * Snow? No! It's hat residue. Neutral * I just loooove my hat, okay? Neutral * Envious? TOO BAD! Compliment * DUH! Who DOESN'T know? Compliment * HELP!! FASHION POLICE!!! to steal * I... I... hat is stolen * So...Cold... hat is stolen * What's the point... hat is stolen * What can I say... hat is stolen * Hats are for posers. complimenting ice once * I just wanted you to see me as cool... complimenting ice once * So I can still impress you? complimenting ice once * Yeah... I like my hair too... complimenting ice * Haha! That was ACTUALLY funny! Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present * Ha! Imitated it spot- on! ''Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present * ''That's the best one in a while! ''Joke is selected on Snowdrake while Ice Cap is present * ''Your head looks so.. NAKED! Neutral Flavor Text * This teen wonders why it isn't named "Ice Hat" Check * Icecap struts into view. Encounter * Here comes that new clothes smell. Neutral * Ice Cap is thinking about a certain article of clothing. Neutral * Ice Cap makes sure its hat is still there. Neutral * It's snowing dandruff. Neutral * Ice Cap also wants a hat for its nose. Neutral * You inform Ice Cap that it has a great hat! Compliment * You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... ... but it's not weakened enough! Steal * You manage to tear your eyes away from Ice Cap's hat. It looks annoyed... Ignore * Ice Cap is secretly checking if you're looking at it's hat. ''Ignore * ''You continue not looking at Ice Cap's hat. It seems defeated... again * Ice Cap looks desperate for attention. twice * You tried to steal Ice Cap's hat... And succeeded! (It melts in your hands...) when metting spare conditions * Ice Cap is no more. hat stolen * Smells like frozen despair. Ice Cap turns into Ice * You inform Ice Cap that it still looks fine... after stealing hat * Ice doesn't mind it's identity. Ice is complimented once * Ice Cap hat is loose. HP Trivia * Killing Ice Cap while in his 'ice' state will display Aaron's sprite, as he is the default sprite used for any monster without a death animation. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Snowdin